Mukata Tsutomu
(Forward) |number = 11 (Kidokawa) 14 (Neo Japan) |element = Earth |team = Kidokawa Seishuu *'Neo Japan' *'Kidokawa Seishuu (Ares)' |seiyuu = Shinomiya Gou |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 020 Episode 005 (Ares)}} Mukata Tsutomu ( ) is a forward for Kidokawa Seishuu. He is one of the Mukata Triplets. Tsutomu joined the team Neo Japan, thus Neo Japan came to know the hissatsu Triangle Z. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"Being the youngest, he trains hard to be just like his brothers."'' ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"The third son of the Mukata triplets, who often jumps on the bandwagon with his brothers. He practices on the timing of their technique in secret, so that their triple play would match perfectly."'' Appearance He wears glasses like his two brothers, except that Tsutomu has triagular-shaped green hair. Plot Season 1 He appeared in episode 20 with his brothers at the Candy Shop. He and his brothers wanted to pick a fight with Gouenji Shuuya, but had it with Endou, as revenge because of Gouenji's departure which had caused Kidokawa Seishuu to lose the finals of the last year Football Frontier. When he found out why Gouenji did not come to the finals, after losing to Raimon in the FF, he, alongside with his brothers, apologized to him. Season 3 He joined Neo Japan, and although he didn't show up in the match, Tsutomu taught Saginuma Osamu, Izuno Yuu and Segata Ryuuichirou his hissatsu, Triangle Z, which was originally used by his other twin brothers. In the end, despite Neo Japan mastering several hissatsu techniques from various schools, Neo Japan lost to Inazuma Japan. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin Tsutomu appeared in Gouenji's flashback, where the triplets wanted to welcome back Gouenji in Kidokawa Seishuu. However, they were cut off as three members of the second team started admiring Gouenji instead, frustrating the triplets. During training, they challenged Gouenji, who suggested a 3-3 mini-game. Tsutomu was very surprised when Gouenji picked Hoshino and Mito for his team, as they were newbies. However, during the mini-game, they managed to steal the ball from him with teamwork, and proceeded to score a goal. As the triplets fought each other during the mini-game, they lost 3-0. They then got taught what real teamwork was by Gouenji, also resulting in them learning an Override hissatsu with Gouenji. Tsutomu played in the match against Seishou Gakuen, surprising their members with the quick passes and speed, as it was not in their data. By the use of their teamwork, they managed to get to the goal of Seishou Gakuen and used their Triangle Z in combination with Gouenji's Fire Tornado to form the Override hissatsu Bakunetsu Storm. This scored the first goal for Kidokawa Seishuu. Shortly after, the triplets used the Triangle Z again, faking a pass to Gouenji, but scoring instead, 0-2. After Inakuni Raimon won the final from Outei Tsukinomiya, he was seen watching with his brothers in the stadium, happy with Raimon's victory. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In order to recruit Tsutomu, his QR code needs to be scanned first. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Kidokawa's Original Pickles (ゴーグルダイバーズ, randomly dropped from Goggle Divers (ゴーグルダイバーズ) at Kisaragi Mako's left taisen route) *'Photo': Training Equipment (トレーニング器具の写真, taken in room 203 of Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': Special Training Tire (特訓用タイヤの写真, taken at Raimon's football clubroom past) *'Topic': Brothers and Sisters (兄弟姉妹の話題, obtained at Sandorius' Big Town) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * * * * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven *'FF Zenkoku Senbatsu B' (international versions only) *'Old Kidokawa' (international versions only) Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha *'FF Zenkoku Senbatsu B' *'Old Kidokawa' Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Neo Japan Kai' *'The Bros' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Battle Brothers' *'Legend 2 Nensei' *'Yama no Eiyuu Tachi' Gallery Mukata Tsutomu.PNG|Tsutomu on the bench with the members of Neo Japan. Mukata triplets happy with the win.png|The Mukata triplets happy with Inakuni Raimon's win. IER-01-42.jpg|IER-01-42. (Mukata 3 Kyoudai) EP-01-038.png|EP-01-038. Trivia *Like his brothers, he has a habit of saying "Like yeah" after almost every sentence. *He is the only one of the Mukata siblings that appears in the Strikers games. **He is also the only one of the triplets who used Back Tornado during the match against Raimon. *In the original Inazuma Eleven games, the Mukata siblings are described as 3rd year students, but in the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy game, they are described as 2nd year students. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Original series characters Category:Orion characters